Trátame bien
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Doce años encerrado en una cárcel hace que ovides el aspecto de una mujer. Pero tranquilo, Ginevra Weasley, más de diez años menor que tú, se encargará de recordatelo por un módico precio: la poca estabilidad mental que te dejaron los dementores / ¡Regalo para Angie!


**Potterverso** propiedad de **Jotaká** (que hapermitido la existencia de TCC y #no)

* * *

Para Angie: soy un desastre en todo, pero cuando en la tabla hablaste de cosas cursis pensé en ese tipo de cursilería a penas visible. Cursilería en el tono que se emplea para hablar, no en las palabras dichas; pensé en la cursilería en las miradas enviadas de lejos cuando la otra persona no sabe que la estás mirando; pensé en la cursilería que imaginan las niñas que quieren ser mujeres a una edad demasiado temprano (cursilería de esa en la que idealizan a un hombre sólo por ser hombrey se creen capaces de conquistarlo aunque _realmente_ saben que eso no es cierto).

En la lista de cosas que te gustan mencionabas el Sirius/Ginny y decidí jugar con eso. Una pareja con la que nunca he jugado, en la que nunca he pensado, y me hizo pensar en la canción "Carolina" del grupo M Clan. Si no la conoces, escúchala atentamente y después pásate a leer el OS (o hazlo en el orden que prefieras xDDDDDD). En todo caso...Un placer, a pesar de lo cortito que ha sido me ha resultado dificil en algunas situaciones.

Disfrutalo.

* * *

 **Trátame bien,**

 _(no te rías de mí,_

 _no me_ arranques la piel _)._

Capítulo único.

Piel blanca, suave, tierna, despierta. Juventud en cada peca que decora sus brazos y su pecho (forma incipiente, poco marcada, que lo llama a gritos). Sus sonrisas hablan de ternura. Pero sus ojos prometen cosas sucias. Cosas prohibidas.

Cosas que desea.

Es una niña. No puede contar los años que los separan sin emplear las dos manos, pero tiene ese algo que no tienen las demás. ¿Quizás sea porque ha estado doce años esperando en una celda? ¿Quizás sea porque la única visión de una mujer que lo ha acompañado durante esos años es la de Lily Evans? ¿Quizás...? ¿Esté enfermo...?

―Oh, Sirius, dices cosas tan extrañas.

Recorre su brazo entero con la punta de sus dedos. Una caricia sin propuesta que le parte las entrañas en ese mismo instante. Lo ve en sus ojos. Todas las cosas que no puede decir en voz alta. Se las dice con ese mirar tan intenso, enmarcado de pestañas interminables cuyas puntas brillan como el oro.

Ginevra.

Odia su nombre, no entiende muy bien por qué, pero le causa gracia Así que siempre trata de provocar su ira empleandolo.

―Ginevra ― (el tierno ceño frunciéndose...) ―, no entiendes de estas cosas porque aún eres muy joven.

Ve la rabia bullir en sus ojos. Humillada e insultada por ser una niña. Se siente mujer, se siente poderosa (y joder, todo lo que le falta para ser o primero lo tiene en lo segundo...), se siente válida para estar al lado de cualquiera.

Harry Potter es un necio, no sabe lo que está por venir. No ve que las incipientes curvas son eso: incipientes. Sirius, con sus años de experiencia (o los que cree tener), puede ver el cuerpo futuro de Ginny Weasley. Puede ver la clase de mujer que va a ser. Puede, con una claridad preocupante, imaginar a qué sabrá su boca, a qué olerá su piel.

―Soy joven para lo que me conviene ― responde la jovencita cruzándose de brazos ―. Puedo entender muchas más cosas de las que creéis. _Entiendo_.

―Ginevra ― exclama Molly dejando la cazuela de estofado sobre la mesa antes de llevar sus manos a cada una de sus anchas caderas ―, no te permito que hables de esta forma, mucho menos bajo mi techo. Discúlpate.

Pero Ginevra es orgullosa, es una leona, una llama que amenaza con prenderle fuego a la paz de todo aquel que pose sus ojos sobre ella. Así es cómo la imagina Sirius cuando la ve levantarse para irse a su habitación. Una llama candente que se convertirá en un incendio forestal en cuestión de tiempo.

―Esta niña... ― suspira a mujer sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente ― Cree que por ser mujer biológicamente puede comportarse de esa forma. Ser mujer no es crear vida, es saber comportarse en todo momento.

―¡Mamá! ― interrumpe Ronald antes de llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca ― ¡No me importan las funciones biológicas de mi hermana!

 ** **ººº****

―Creí que ya te habrías marchado hace tiempo.

Ha sabido que estaba ahí desde el principio. Casi ha podido escuchar los mecanismos de su cabeza mientas se decidía en si bajar o no para hablar con él. La ha escuchado vacilar tres veces en la puerta y coger mucho aire para tranquilizarse antes de soltar tan evidente mentira.

―No ― contesta, decidido a ignorar la sonrisa que quiere emerger en sus labios ―, he estado hablando con mi ahijado hasta hace un momento. Ha subido arriba hace unos minutos.

―Vas a volver a Grimmauld Place?

Se sienta en el suelo, junto a la chimenea apagada y sus piernas cruzadas. Desde el sillón puede ver que su cabello rojo, a pesar de estar atado en una trenza prieta, le llega más abajo de la espalda. Puede ver la curva de su hombro, puede notar la falta de ropa interior bajo su pijama.

Pero a pesar de que es él el que lo ve todo es ella, arrodillada tiernamente sobre la alfombra, quien lleva la batuta.

―¿Volverás a cenar mañana ―pregunta con los ojos fijos en sus dedos entrelazados ― o tendré que esperar mucho tiempo para que decidas volver?

Juega con él. Ni si quiera debería pensar que es adorable. Y está seguro de que ni ella misma es del todo consciente de lo manipuladora que es. Pero lo es. Poco, pero lo bastante como para que le prometa venir todos los jueves a cenar a La Madriguera.

―Todos los jueves hasta que vuelva a Hogwarts.

―Todos ― le contesta con una sonrisa ladeada, segura.

 ** **ººº****

Oh.

¡Oh! El verano...

Es el primero que pasa lejos de Azkaban, el primero en el que puede sentir los intensos rayos del sol (durante los pocos días en los que se puede escapar de entre las nubes), disfrutar del ejercicio al aire, de la tranquilidad. De las vistas.

Los Weasley no tienen dinero para permitirse el construir una piscina en su jardin, pero Arthur Weasley es un mago fascinado por todo lo que está relacionado con los muggles y, precisamente por eso, guarda una piscina hinchable en su habitación repleta de cachivaches.

Ha sido la fuente de frescor de sus hijos desde hace muchos años ya y, sin duda alguna, quien la ha disfrutado siempre con mayo intensidad es Ginny.

Aunque este año parece decidida a ser más aburrida que una piedra...

―¡Gin, vamos! ¡Siempre te apetece jugar!

Ginny se encoge de hombros y vuelve a colocarse las gafas de sol mientras se instala sobre la pequeña tumbona junto a la de Sirius.

―No me apetece, chicos. Jugad vosotros ― añade haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si no le importara en absoluto la situación ―, yo estaré aquí, tranquilamente.

Los gemelos se miran durante unos segundos y luego se encogen de hombros, más que dispuestos a gastarle una broma a su madre.

―Todo el mundo me ha estado hablando de lo genial que es tener una piscina y resulta que nadie va a entrar ― comenta Sirius como si nunca hubiese visto una piscina antes ―, quédate aquí si quieres, yo voy a entrar.

Ella asiente brevemente y sigue en la misma postura sin inmutarse. Sirius siente una punzada de decepción al ver que la chiquilla no va a correr detrás de él en busca de su atención. ¿Se habrá equivocado? Estaba convencido de que la niña iría en su búsqueda.

Ginny es tan desconcertante a veces. Es evidente que está creciendo y forjando su propia personalidad, pero a veces (como hace dos semanas, en el salón, juntos los dos y a oscuras) parece que trata de mandarle un mensaje que anula un tiemo después, como ahora.

¿Está jugando con él o simplemente se ha imaginado todas y cada una de las cosas que le ha parecido ver? ¿También roza sus piernas con las de sus hermanos cuando juega al ajedrez mágico? ¿Sus sonrisas tan suaves y prometedoras son en realidad simpáticas y tiernas?

―Debo de estar enfermo... Me lo estoy imaginando todo...

―¿El qué?

Sirius alza los ojos y se da cuenta de que Hermione está justo ahi, en el agua fresca de la piscina. Su cabello está recogido en un moño medios deshecho, una gota de agua cae por su cuello. Sirius la sigue con los ojos y puede sentir la vergüenza de la joven cuando se da cuenta de escrutinio al que está siendo sometida. Se revuelve, incomoda, sus mejillas se vuelven rojas y aparta la mirada.

Hermione es inteligente y fiera, pero también muy fácil de leer. Sus expresiones, su postura corporal, todo en ella indica que se ha dado cuenta que ha llamado la atención de un hombre mayor y que eso la avergüenza. Todo en ella grita "¡No!" cuando, en realidad, no siente ese tipo de interés hacia ella.

¿çCómo se comportaría la pequeña de los Weasley si demostrara esa clase de interés? ¿Qué clase de respuesta le daría?

Sirius se mete dentro de la piscina, a una distancia prudencial de Hermione para no incomodarla más. La Gryffindor se relaja levemente y se aparta disimuladamente, como si quisiera quedarse más tranquila de esa forma. Sirius la deja a sabiendas de que Hermione, como cualquier chica de su edad, tiene mucho respeto por su espacio personal.

―¿Conoces bien a Ginny?

Hermione lo mira fijamente y se encoge de hombros.

―La conozco, sí. Diría que lo bastante como para saber que le gusta Harry, pero todos sabemos que le gusta Harry.

―¿Le gusta Harry?

Hermione lo mira fijamente, como si estuviese profundamente decepcionada por su ignorancia respecto al tema "Los sentimientos de Ginny hacia Harry".

―Por supuesto que le gusta Harry ― dice la chica con ese tono cínico que emplea cuando le molesta que alguien no entienda algo ―, está escrito en su frente desde el primer momento. No hay más que ver cómo lo mira a todas horas.

Sirius se da la vuelta para mirar en dirección a su ahijado, que juega al quidditch con sus amigos sin preocuparse de calor arrasador. Más lejos, Ginny sigue tumbada al sol. Pero la pelirroja no mira al (supuesto) dueño e sus suspiros. Lo mira _a él_. A Sirius Black.

―¿Estas segura...?

―Ahora que Harry está todos los días aquí y comparten incluso más espacio que en el colegio trata de disimular. Sobre todo por su madre, no quiere que la avergüence con sus comentarios. Quizás por eso ahora pasa más tiempo contigo. Trata de disimular estando con alguien diferente a las personas que solemos estar aquí.

―¿Es algo por lo que deba preocuparme'

Hermione se ríe y le da un golpe en el hombro con la mano abierta. Es ligero, pero hay fuerza en él. No le extraña que Harry asegure que le rompió la nariz al niño Malfoy de un sólo puñetazo.

―Ginny es encantadora. Es una _niña_.

¿Lo es?

 ** **ººº****

A partir de hoy se pinta los labios de rojo todos los días. Como un recordatorio de lo caliente que es su aliento, y lo abrasadoras que son sus palabras.

 **ººº**

―Parece que te gusta más nuestra casa que la tuya.

Se suelta el peo con un fluido movimiento y deja que las hebras le caigan por delante de los ojos.

―Quizás tengas que ir tu a mi casa para que me apetezca estar allí.

 ** **ººº****

Oh, no, ese roce de piernas no ha podido imaginárselo. Ha debido de ser real.

 ** **ººº****

Tiene que ser real...

 ** **ººº****

Juega con él y ni si quiera es capaz de saber por qué se lo permite. Una niñata, más de diez años menor que él, es capaz de provocarlo de las formas más absurdas posibles. Se suelta el pelo, bebo agua, nada, pasea, se ríe, _lo mira_.

Todo está en sus ojos.

Todo está en su imaginación.

Y ya no es capaz de diferenciar a la Ginny de todos los dias de la Ginny que flirtea con él a las tantas de las noches durante unos minutos.

 ** **ººº****

―Tengo entendido que te gusta mi ahijado.

―Puede ― contesta la chiquilla recolocándose el bikini.

―¿Puede? ¿No deberías estar segura de lo que sientes?

―¿No deberías saber lo que está ocurriendo?

 ** **ººº****

Se emborracha un diecisiete de Julio en un bar muggle en busca de algo que le devuelva la razón. Espera encontrar una mujer real, una de curvas pronunciadas, de cabello pálido y ojos vacíos, pero ca da vez que las encuenta siente que sus manos estan demasiado llenas cuando agarra sus pechos y que sus ojos no le dicen nada. Nada.

Y eso le aterra.

 ** **ººº****

¿Qué podría decirle a la madre de esta niña? ¿Qué clase de ideas podrían surgir si les hablara de los roces, las miradas, el recorrido que hace su lengua cada vez que o mira con mayor intensidad? ¿Cómo puede explicarles que esta niña lo provoca?

 ** **ººº****

Decide hablar con ella un dos de agosto. Se acerca cuando no hay nadie y la deja creer que la conversación va a ser casual hasta que siente que es el momento de decirle todo lo que piensa.

―Sé que intentas algo, Ginevra. Y no me gusta nada el juego al que estás jugando.

―Oh ― dice ella, como si estuviera muy sorprendida ―, pero tu también estás metido en esto, Sirius.

 ** **ººº****

Se despierta en mitad de la noche, alterado, acalorado. Le sudan las palmas de las manos y se le ha pegado el pelo a la nuca. Mira hacia todos lados y le parece ver la figura de una muchacha en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Enciende la luz a toda prisa, pero no hay nada.

No lo ve hasta la mañana siguiente, pero sobre una de sus mejilas está la marca de un beso pintado de rojo.

 ** **ººº****

La recorre con los ojos con todo el disimulo que puede, no conviene que su hermano mayor sepa que la está devorando con los ojos.

 ** **ººº****

Está mal.

Está mal desear a Ginevra weasley, pero es tentadora y siempre que consigue ignorar su presencia acaba haciendo algo que lo llama y lo altera.

 ** **ººº****

Rompe su promesa y decide que hoy (jueves9 no va a ir a La Madriguera. No se viste, no se arregla. No hace nada. Sólo se queda en la cama, ignorando por completo sus intensas ganas de ir.

¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Lo está esperando? ¿Está nerviosa? ¿Está preocupada?

Quiere fingir que no le importa.

 ** **ººº****

Ginny aparece en la puerta de Grimmauld Place numero doce un lunes a las dos de la madrugada. Lleva un vestido corto con estampado de flores y se ha recogido el pelo en un burdo moño que no le quita belleza a su cabello.

―¿A qué has venido? ― pregunta cuando le abre la puerta.

―No lo sé ― le dice con una sonrisa.


End file.
